


Two at The Same Time

by kyokosato11



Category: Tsukista, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Double Penetration, Gaku!Top, Hiroki!Top, M/M, Menjo!Bottom, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokosato11/pseuds/kyokosato11
Summary: Stopping all movements, Gaku held Menjo's waist and turned him around, facing Hiroki. Then he was surprised by the whispering demand that he got,"All fours."





	Two at The Same Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Read at your own risk.

"Haru!"

"Haru!"

The room was pitch black. With nothing to see and nothing to hold. He was alone, calling out, shouting out to that name. Wishing that that person would answer him. He wanted to hear that voice, that gentle laughter, that soft tone. He would give everything he had for the cost of meeting him again.

And yet, in that room it was only him. He held his own body which starting to shiver. He didn't feel cold at all. He couldn't feel it, the temperature of the room. All he could feel was the emptiness inside his heart and the loneliness around his side.

Alone...

Without him...

Falling on his knees, he started to scream. As loud as he could. And when his voice turned hoarse from the endless screaming, bis tears started falling down on his cheeks.

"How dare you leave me... HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME." Hajime didn't know that being alone was this lonely. He had never felt like this before he met Haru. He was the only one that he had. He was the most precious person that he cherished. And yet, when Hajime thought that he would never leave him, he did.

"Please...."

"I beg you this time..."

"Don't leave me..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_"Haru."_

_________________________________________

"Haah...haah..."

Menjo woke up from his nightmare. His breathing was uneven and his forehead was drenched with sweat. When he opened his eyes he was relieved that he was in his own room, that he was only dreaming earlier. It had been a while since he hadn't dream about the same thing. And yet, sometimes when he was feeling insecure he would dream about that again. The dream where his soulmate had left him for good.

The dream varied but they all ended in the same way, his lover was suddenly gone from his sight. Sometimes it took the form of his played role, Hajime. Sometimes it was the real person. Maybe because their relationship was as complicated as he was. He had been wondering what would Hajime do in the world without Haru. Thought that he probably bored with loneliness and saw the world as nothing but monochrome. And he had felt the same way when his love suddenly left him confused, shivering and trembling with loneliness inside the dark place that he didn't know where it was. He didn't realized that he was crying when the nightmare haunted him until someone wiped those tears away.

"Sssh...Men, it's alright, it's alright. You must be having a nightmare again?" The man who was wiping his tears brought him closer to his chest and held him. He stroke his back, trying to reassure him that he was alright, and placed his head on top of Menjo. Kissing the top of his head.

"Hiroki..." He mumbled the name of the man that was holding him. His voice broken.

Looking at how Menjo Kentaro was going to cry, Hiroki lifted Menjo's head and kissed him deeply. He made sure that he kissed for quiet a long time until the man in front of him calmed down. He muttered between his kisses, "I'm sorry if it's about me, okay? Look, I'm here right now. It's alright, it's alright. Nothing to be afraid anymore. I won't leave again, I promise."

Menjo didn't nod at that. He just buried his head on Hiroki's head and hugged him as tight as he could. It should be hurting Hiroki, he knew that he was quite strong. But Hiroki didn't protest, and Menjo knew why. He could feel his strength had left him when he was having that nightmare.

"Hm....Ken-chan?" 

The sound of another person stirring from his sleep was heard behind Menjo. The man fluttered his lashes, getting used to the light that came from the lamp on the nightstand that turned on by Hiroki. Menjo didn't quiet like to sleep in the dark after the first time he got that dream. But when someone accompanied him, he would willingly turned off the lamp.

Turning to his left, Gaku saw Menjo who was being held by Hiroki. He shouldn't feel hurt by this because he knew that Menjo needed Hiroki as much as he needed him. Gaku sat on the bed and leaned closer to them. He saw how Menjo was still drenching with sweat. His nape and even his clothes was damp.

"You sweat so much. What happened. Are you alright? Here, water." He took the water container and pouring it into a glass. He gave it to Menjo while helping him to sit up. He couldn't possibly drink this while sleeping.

Stroking Menjo's hair behind, he asked him. "...feel better?"

He gave him that I was alright look even though Gaku knew he didn't. He was still holding the glass while saying, "Thank you, Gaku."

"Having a nightmare again?" And Menjo gave him a nod, didn't want to reply more than that. He looked at the empty glass, knowing that it was weird talking about a dream where the one in that dream was right on his left side.

"Ssshhh, even if everyone going to leave you, I will stay. As long as you're fine with me." Gaku couldn't help but to be blunt when saying that. He peered through Menjo's shoulder towards Hiroki's eyes. Giving him a stern look. 

Hiroki didn't back down and stared back at him. Didn't like the five years younger than him who felt superior. He snarled at him, "You talk as if I'm going to leave him."

"Huh? But you did." Gaku replied. Stating the fact that Nakada Hiroki had left Menjo before he regretted it and came back to him. Hiroki was the partner of Menjo on the musical theatre called Tsukiuta Stage. But because of various reason he was leaving the stage and eventually made a scar on Menjo's heart. And now, Gaku was the one who replaced Hiroki's place in that stage, playing the role of Hiroki's character.

And like what Hiroki did before he left, Gaku started to notice Menjo's loneliness and took care of him. Cheered up his days and helped him stood back again. It was hard for him not to fall for his partner. Without him knowing, his eyes started to look at him wherever he went. It didn't help at all when Menjo also took a liking to him and bullied him because Gaku would flustered when he was giving him attention. Of course Gaku would feel triumphant. "He should be mine alone. Why you have to come back?"

Hiroki sat and brushed his bangs behind. If Gaku wanted to argue with him, then let be it. He smiled behind those darkened eyes, "But he wanted me. You're just replacement."

"You!!"

"What?"

"ENOUGH!" Menjo stopped both of them. He had grown tired listening to the fight. He knew that both of them had been at it since the day they met even though they had tried to hide it from him. But it didn't matter anymore. He loved them. And they agreed to his wish. "I'm dizzy and the last thing I want is to see both of you fight."

Gaku and Hiroki stopped as soon as Menjo told them to. It was that easy, the one who was holding the key to their relationship was Menjo and both of them were here because of him. Hiroki took a deep breath. "... forgive me, baby." 

Gaku followed, "I'm sorry, Ken-chan."

Each of them giving a kiss to Menjo's cheeks. Asking for forgiveness. Even if he was angry at them, Menjo knew that it wouldn't last long. Especially when Hiroki and Gaku treated him like he was the most fragile things they could find. 

Menjo didn't know why Hiroki and Gaku could make their way to his inner circle as soon as they met. And he never felt so much need to have someone to tend to his needs. He was an independent person. And he was used to do everything alone. But since he met Hiroki and now Gaku, he would let them did things their way. Buying him cakes, celebrating unusual anniversary, and even cutting his nails. Sometimes he felt that it was too much. But they didn't mind it at all and even looked happy when Menjo just sat there appreciating what they did for him.

Even if Hiroki had left him without explaining at first and hurt him. He couldn't help the wanting to be with him. He was here right now. He was holding him from behind while he was sitting on Gaku's lap.

"Let me prove you that I won't leave anymore," Hiroki whispered on Menjo's left ear. And then nipped on his earlobe, sending all the love that he had. When he felt it didn't enough, Hiroki moved lower and kissed Menjo's neck.

"Ngh- Don't suddenly-" Menjo could feel the hurt and pleasure that Hiroki made when he sucked hard on his neck. He was sure that it would leave bright red mark that would turn purple the next day. For god-damned sake, he had practice with another actors tomorrow.

"Nakada-san is such a cheater." Gaku dived his head sucked on his nape. Making Menjo trembled when two people making marks on his body.

"Gaku, too, hng-"

Didn't let the protest get into him, Gaku kept on sucking on that nape. And when he successfully marked his lover, he kissed Menjo hungrily. Inserting his tongue and ravishing that mouth, making Menjo breathless. Menjo reacted to the kiss and let their tongues intertwined in a sloppy kiss. Mixing their saliva. Gaku didn't close his eyes as he took Menjo's breath away, staring at Menjo's eyes and enjoyed the sight.

Hiroki didn't want to be left of, he forcefully turned Menjo's head when he was trying to pick up his breath, and kissed him. Wanting to feel the warmth of that mouth. Gaku had made Menjo became a lot more lewd than he used to be. And Hiroki liked that, it was the only thing that he didn't mind in sharing. Because recently he knew that Menjo was secretly loved it, loved the way Hiroki and Gaku kissed him, touched him, and made a mess of him.

"Mmphh-"

Looking at how Menjo enjoyed the kiss from Hiroki, Gaku rubbed his clothed erection to Menjo's ass and received a grumbled. It was covered by the kiss but he knew that Menjo was reacting to it. He couldn't move much because Hiroki stared at him, his movement was making it hard for Hiroki to bite that slender neck.

Menjo gripped Gaku's arm when he suddenly stopped rubbing. Wanting him to continue. Gaku didn't want to give in though, Hiroki was one person who hold the same jealousy level as him and he wouldn't want to stop this rendezvous just because they started bickering. He averted Menjo's attention by moving his hand onto that hard nubs on Menjo's chest, latching his tongue. He licked it and sucked it, harder on each time and played with the other nipples with his fingers. Making Menjo pulled from the kiss and moaned. "Haa- ahhh-"

Menjo didn't know that he was really sensitive before. He had thought that it was impossible for a men to feel such a pleasure from nipple play, he was conservative after all. But when he had had sex for several times and got his nipples teased for a long time, he was starting to feel it. How it would harden and tingly when his lover sucked them, never letting go until Menjo was shivering.

And now Gaku was biting on it. And he couldn't help but to gasp, arching his neck and giving Hiroki more chances to lap at the red mark that slightly hurting his neck. Hiroki rarely bite his nipples though. He would play with it, pull it and only suck on it until Menjo couldn't take the teasing and ask the latter to give him more.

The hands on Menjo's body was driving him mad. Hiroki had removed Menjo's trousers while Gaku didn't bother with taking off Menjo's clothes, merely ripping the buttons to make more asses to that sculpted chest so he could groped it. He could feel Hiroki's hands which were on his inner thighs, sliding them up and down slowly with feathery touch, but always stopping when he was near his growing erection. 

Both Gaku and Hiroki loved to tease Menjo. Sometimes they would fucked him into oblivion, taking turns and filled his inside with the things that he liked. But there were times when they only touched him until he cum for multiple times and went to sleep from the tiredness that took over him. Even if he was known for his strength, having two lovers was taking a toll on his body.

Both of his lovers knew how to make him stood on the edge. Very cruel when they wanted it to be. But the one who often gave up was Gaku. He could be the most sadistic person that Menjo had ever met. He would bully Menjo to act as a cat or do something more cruel, even though Menjo was older than him. But he also could be the softest person when Menjo started to ask for mercy when he said he was on his limit.

Totally different from Gaku, Hiroki was a person who would flatter him with sweet words and pamper him everytime he wanted without bullying him first. He was everyone's dream boyfriend. He would do anything and always considered his feeling. And yet, he had the more endurance than Gaku when Menjo trying to stop him when he said he couldn't take the teasing any further. He certainly could switch himself when he was pushed too far and snapped. And Menjo was always succeeding in pushing that button inside of Hiroki. Turning him into a beast of jealousy.

Stopping all movements, Gaku held Menjo's waist and turned him around, facing Hiroki. Then he was surprised by the whispering demand that he got. 

**"All fours, baby boy."**

This is it. The time when Gaku started to take turns of the situation. He would dare to order Menjo around and didn't bat an eyelash when Hiroki started to growl because he was being so rude to his lover. And yet, Gaku never failed to prove the fact that Menjo was liking how he was being manhandled, making Hiroki discovered a new thing that they never tried before.

Menjo was hesitant. He was nervous when Gaku had let out such a deep tone. He wanted to protest, but his mouth fell silence. He did as he was told, positioning himself on all fours. Now, his head was facing Hiroki's crotch. He looked up at him and all he received was a stroke on his cheek. 

Hiroki gave him a gentle smile, and all that Menjo wanted was the encouragement from him. Telling him that he was really did good by complying direction. But his wish crumbled when that expression turned into something else. That eyes closed, and that smile grew wider. As if mimicking the shady smile of that Haru when he started to get furious. "Menjo Kentaro, have you played daddy kink with him before this?"

Gulping his own saliva, Menjo freezed at the question. He had forgot that his play with Hiroki was more sweeter than the one he had with Gaku. And he wouldn't compare both of them because they made him felt really good. He knew that Hiroki would get jealous if he ever mentioned the kink that he had tried without him. And thus he hide it. But, he had forgotten that Gaku could spoil it too.

"We did." Gaku answered as he poured the lube on that perky ass, sending shivers through Menjo's body because it felt cold against his ass.

'Fuck.' Menjo cursed at how honest Gaku was. He would certainly get into trouble later when he was alone with Hiroki.

And Gaku continued to brag. "You should totally do it with him, Nakada-san. His pretty mouth would turned so lewd when he screamed Daddy. And you suit the role better since you're older." He rubbed the lube on that cleft, brushing slightly against the hole. Still didn't want to insert his finger.

Listening to that, Menjo wanted to shout. He was embarrassed and he was in such a pleasure when he said that word to Gaku. And yet, when Gaku let Hiroki to reenact the scene he could feel Hiroki's grip on his chin was getting tighter.

Ah, Menjo could imagine it. Hiroki telling him what an insolent boy he was. He's much older and experienced, and he couldn't help but to expect much. But, his mouth said the opposite.

"But-"

"I won't let you have a say in it, darling. Let's save this good advice for later." Hiroki was scary when he could. And he wouldn't take no when he was like this. "Now, use that mouth to good use."

Menjo knew what it meant. The grip on his cheek was getting loose and he could lower his gaze. Hiroki lowered his pyjamas pants to his ankle and then removed them. Leaving him in black boxer and navy blue pyjamas top. "You know what to do, right?"

He gave a slight nod and kissed the half hard cock. He nipped on it while glancing at Hiroki. He gave him a tender gaze even if his mouth didn't smile. Using his lips, Menjo lowered the garment. The cock rubbed against his mouth and he could smell the usual scent. Didn't know why it was making him hard when he got a sniff of a man's penis.

Starting with a kiss on the side of the cock, Menjo used both his hands to hold it, and continued to lick the top. Making Hiroki squinted his eye. He licked it like he licked his popsicle ice, from the base towards the top. He did it several times, liking the taste, before he inserted the cock to his mouth and sucked.

Gaku looked at how good Menjo was sucking on man's cock. Hiroki should be the one who made him learned that. Because Menjo was sucking on it like he worshipped it, enjoying it very much that it made Gaku wanted to be sucked by that wet tongue.

But he had his turn, and now he wanted nothing more than to tease Menjo. Without a warning, Gaku inserted his finger. And made Menjo whispered in half pain when he felt the finger slowly made it way inside of him. "Mmmphh." The sudden hard suck from Menjo on Hiroki's cock made him flinched. It was good that Menjo didn't scraped his cock with his teeth.

The hot cavern was so tight, and Gaku's long finger was practically being sucked in. Making him eager to feel that hole wrapped around his cock. He couldn't wait. Oh, how he couldn't. And be could be harsh to his lover. But today, both he and Hiroki wanted to give pleasure to Menjo. Thus, he would wait a little longer and inserted another finger to made him ready.

Menjo didn't look as surprised when the second fingers inserted him. But he was breathing hard. Trying to take them. And when the third slick fingers was inserted, Menjo couldn't help but gasping and letting go of Hiroki's cock. They were slowly moving inside him, in and out. But Gaku gradually picking up his pace and thrusting them faster.

"Aah! G-good...ah- ah." He was panting heavily.

"Right..." Gaku leaned closer to Menjo and whispered on his neck. "It's good, isn't it?"

 _'Yes!'_ Menjo wanted to shout back. But Hiroki started to put his cock inside his mouth again.

And Menjo started to move his mouth with the same pace as the fingers inside his ass. Making Hiroki moaned in pleasure. Hiroki's hands were holding Menjo's head to make it more steady.

After a few seconds of hard thrust. Gaku stopped and curled his fingers, and then make a scissoring move to loosen that hole further. Menjo was liking the feeling of that fingers scraping against his inside. He was quite ready to take Gaku's.

And yet, Gaku didn't pulled out his fingers. He used his other hand to open up that hole and licking it. Tasting the wet lube that was already coated inside.

"No, Gaku... It's dirty." Menjo protested. But Gaku didn't mind him. Because he looked like he was enjoying it. The pleasure of being rimmed by that warm wet muscle.

Hiroki voiced his mind to Gaku, "You never ceased to amaze me." He stopped Menjo from sucking him and held his cock, rubbing it on that cheek, wetting it with his precum.

"It's nothing." He replied him and pulling out his fingers. Making Menjo feeling empty. And he didn't like it. He was desperate to be touched. Apparently what Gaku did to him wasn't enough. He needed more.

Menjo could feel his body heated up, and his cock was throbbing. He needed something, anything to get rid of that aching below his body.

Gaku took off all his clothes, feeling hot after watching Menjo turned his head to him. He was giving him a look of wanting. He was clearly saying, "Please, someone, anyone... Put it inside..."

Smirking, Gaku teased the man. "Hmm... Do you want to use the vibrator that we bought few days ago?"

"No... Not that." Menjo shook his head and looked at Hiroki. Asking for help. "Hiroki..." He touched the cock on his cheeks and rubbed it with his thumb. Giving it a kiss.

Watching Menjo pleading him like this was making him want to comply, "Hmm? What is it, Men?"

"Why you both are ganging up this time?!" It was always like this. They would teamed up when it was time to tease him.

Hiroki leaned in and kissed him hungrily. Letting all that saliva being swallowed by Menjo and dripped down from his mouth. "I would like to see you squirmed just using the toy very much."

"No, Hiroki, Gaku..." He wanted this to be over soon. He couldn't suppress his wanting to be filled as soon as possible. "Please...insert your cock. I can't..."

Both of them smiled, Hiroki kissed Menjo's forehead. While Gaku stroked his cock, making him fully hard. And then he rubbed the tip against Menjo's gaping hole. It was opening and closing by itself, wanting someone to enter. And Gaku slowly inserted the tip.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Menjo let out a delicious moan when he felt his ass being splited open. Finally, finally, his ass was being plugged by that huge cock. He had been wanting it.

It was hurting, and yet he knew that it wouldn't take long. He was used to it. And recently they did it so much that he couldn't feel much pain anymore.

"Oh, baby... you're so good..." As of Gaku, all of the feeling was concentrating on his cock after entering Menjo. It was always better doing it than imagining it when he was away from his lover. He was practically being sucked inside that ass. And all he wanted now was to plunge his cock deep inside Menjo.

In just few seconds after letting the warmth enveloped him, Gaku started pounding inside that tight ass.

"G-Gaku, ah! AH! No, pleas- Ahh...." Menjo's noises were only making Gaku wanted to ram harder. His cock was throbbing. And of course he wanted to feel that hole tugged on his member.

He fucked in and out at a furious pace, increasing in spedd and intensity. Menjo thrashed in pleasure, his eyes rolling back as his dick leaked precum like a tap, not stopping, creating a pool in his navel mixed with sweat. He could only concentrate on Gaku, thrusting in and out with incredible force. The whole bed rocked and heaved, threatening to collapse as the two of them fucked like wild, sex-crazed animals. Gaku let out grunts and moans, and chanted dirty praise.

Didn't bothered by the situation, Hiroki enjoyed how Menjo's face would turned so lewd after being entered. He would made such a cute noises while closing his eyes. And sometimes he would gazed at Hiroki's eyes with that blank stares that full with lust. Gaku understood that Hiroki wanted to ravish Menjo's front and then pulled Menjo's body towards him. Making Menjo sat on his lap while facing Hiroki.

The oldest moved forward, closing himself with the two and kissed Menjo again. This time it didn't last long because Menjo needed to breathe from the forceful thrusting. Thus, Hiroki leaned his head to Menjo's forehead. Watching Menjo as his hands started to make their way to that chest. He groped them, feeling how good it was to touch that muscled chest. He knew that Menjo loved to build himself.

That face distorted when Hiroki brushed against that hard nipples. Menjo was sweating like crazy, his whole body engulfed in sexual heat, and the light from outside his window glistened off of Menjo's chest as he lay there on Gaku. Hiroki attached his mouth to Menjo's right nipple, sucking as hard as he could while simultaneously biting down on it. He heard his lover started to make louder moans. Encouraging Hiroki to kept playing with it, and then sucking so hard again, pulling that nipples.

Menjo's hard stomach tensed and relaxed continuously as he was assaulted by constant pleasure. His hole and his nipples all pulsed with unbelievable bliss, so intensely that he felt his mind grow fuzzy. Menjo let out a scream and convulsed in forced orgasm against Hiroki, who twisted the other nipple violently with his left hand. 

"You've grown this sensitive?" Hiroki was surprised that Menjo could come from his back and nipples teasing only. He was liking this development. It was making him proud. "We didn't even play with your front."

"Haaah... Must've... been the training that we put him through." Gaku replied while he moved on to a slow pace. Giving Menjo time to pick up his breath. 

Menjo was growing limp and rested his body against Gaku's chest. His short hair dishelved into such a mess. And his eyes half lidded. His swollen lips letting out hard breath and his chest was moving up and down. He himself also didn't believe it. He was slowly turning into such a submissive.

And when Menjo hadn't really caught his breathing, Hiroki stroked his neglected cock and grinding it on Menjo's cock.

"Hiroki...haaah...I just came..." Menjo weakly pushed Hiroki away. He had lost all his strength.

"I know." Hiroki gave him a chaste kiss. "But, me and Gaku haven't." 

The friction of their touched members was enough to send Menjo woke from his state. When Hiroki continued rubbing their cocks, Menjo started to leak out precum again. It was more watery because he had just came few minutes before. 

Hiroki caught Menjo staring at his face, looked content even though his body was still trembling from the pleasure on his back and his front.

"What's wrong, darling?"

Menjo didn't answer. But his right hand moved to touched Hiroki's cheek. And rubbed his thumb. He was really glad that all if this was real. Hiroki was here. It wasn't a dream.

Noticed that meaningful gaze, Hiroki gave a smug face. "I bet you can't forget me that you decide to go out with another man who had the same face like me."

"...I did- Ah! G-Gaku..." The thrusting inside of him suddenly grew harder and made him whimpered.

"But even though he's like that. I bet I'm better than you, Nakada-san. Look at how he's clenching around me." He was indeed doing it on purpose, ramming that ass before Menjo's next word could hurt him. Though, Menjo loved both of them equally. It was hard to make both of them understand.

"I'm...AH- ahh- not..."

Gaku kissed the back of Menjo's neck. "You can stop with that tsundere act. Just tell me, You **love** it." Emphasized at the word love.

Menjo couldn’t think straight from how hard he was being fucked, his balls were still recovering from the orgasm earlier, and cum was covering his whole torso "....haah...Gaku, Hiroki- hnggggg-" 

"See?"

"He sure love to be fucked." Was the replied that Hiroki gave him. But it was true. The almighty actors who could do anything on the stage was being pounded to the brim and moaning.

Gaku gave a serious look at Hiroki. He was still grabbing his cocks and Menjo's while stroking them. Feeling a stare on him, Hiroki turned his head from looking at Menjo.

"Nakada-san, can you enter him?"

The request was so abrupt that it made Hiroki stopped his stroke. He didn't believe what this guy had said. Menjo who didn't catch their conversation because the pleasure that he was feeling was tilting his head towards Gaku. Wondering what was they were talking about that it had to stop them from moving.

"Isn't it going to hurt him?" Hiroki was worried. Menjo was his treasure, his love. And making him did this was a little too far from what he had in mind. But what shocked him the most, was Gaku. He had never thought that they already moved to that stage of relationship where he wasn't disgusted with sharing Menjo's ass while rubbing his dick on him.

"It will, a bit. Trust me. At this rate... he won't get enough with just one." Gaku explained like he really had experted in this.

Hiroki looked at Menjo who seemed to picked up the talk. "Do it, Hiroki... We've been talking about this before." Now, he was quite shocked when Menjo had been discussing it with Gaku. "Please... I want to feel both of you inside..."

And how could he declined thaf lust-demanding eyes? He would gladly make this worth it for Menjo. If he wanted to try then, he would do it. He would take care after him later when he was regretting this choice.

"Such a slutty baby to want two cocks inside you."

"Yes, he is indeed."

Gaku held both of Menjo's thighs and spread them open. His cock was still inside. There was little resistance when Hiroki tried to loose that hole to be ready to take two and Hiroki was able to work in a second finger almost instantly. It seemed like be had been playing with his back recently to prepared this. Menjo was seeing stars by the time Hiroki spread his fingers.

"Ne, senpai...With this unsatiable body..."  
"We're going to ram you for good that you couldn't forget how it feels having two cocks inside you."

Hiroki pulled Menjo forward for a little and lined his cock up with half a second's grace. Pushing the tip slowly inside that ass, he was making Menjo cried out, his voice breaking across the ceiling.

"ARGHHHH"

"Breathe, baby... Breathe." Gaku trying to calm him. He kissed that neck and then moved his hand to stroke Menjo's member. Wanting to make Menjo averted his focus towards the pleasure.

"No, No. Hiroki, hnnnnnggh, hurts, hurts-" Menjo was sure that what he had prepared lately was enough to take two inside. But he had forgotten that Gaku and Hiroki's size was bigger because they had bigger bodies than him.

"Ken-chan, trust me that you'll feel good later. Can you do that for me? Breathe..."

He nodded. Even though the pain was still there. And when finally he got used to the size, Hiroki inserted the rest in one thrust. Sending Menjo screaming again. He didn't care if their neighbors heard them. No one had complained though, when they fucked loudly before.

"Haaaaaah....haa..." Menjo was glad that he could take it. He was afraid that his inside was going to tear. But it seemed like his preparation had made him quite strecthed.

"Look at what a good boy you are." Hiroki kissed him on the mouth. He was feeling so good because his cock felt it was clamped tightly. It was totally different. He was making Gaku felt the pleasure too. He was rubbing against him and Menjo's warm cavern.

If what Hiroki had been doing with his fingers, inserting while he was still full with another cock had been the most pleasure Menjo had experienced, this was ruining that memory, making it seem weak in comparison. Hiroki's and Gaku's huge cocks were stretching him mercilessly that the pain felt good and he wanted more of it. More friction, more rubbing. Hiroki rolled his hips, pulling Menjo down with hard pressure.

Menjo was being sandwiched by Gaku and Hiroki. His nipples rubbing against Hiroki's chest while he could feel the hard nubs of Gaku on his back. Hiroki pushing Menjo's legs up to his chest after Gaku let go of his hold, stretching them wide and driving into him, sliding out and then pushing forward again, the full length of his cock knocking the breath out of Menjo each time. His eyes were tilted up, his body being used, and he knew if he looked down and saw it how abused he was between his legs he would come that instant.

Gaku tightened his grip on Menjo's hips and pulled out, then pressed himself in again, slow, so Menjo could feel every inch of him sliding in while Hiroki was sliding out. It felt like it would never end, until his hips were pressing against the hot flesh of Menjo's ass. He leaned forward, his hips grinding down, his hair falling down. His hips still moving in a slide inside Menjo, who felt bruised from the pressure of two cocks, each thrust pushing right over the spot inside him.

Gasping and grabbed Menjo by the throat, he turned his head. Pushing his head up and then Gaku leaning down to kiss him, his tongue huge and overwhelming, feeling like it was taking up his whole mouth, demandingly probing inside. Gaku bit that lips. And then taking his turn, Hiroki gave Menjo a sweet kiss. Sending Menjo over the edge with how much loved that he received.

Then Menjo was coming, his cock jerking uncontrollably, come shooting up between them and landing hot over his chest and neck. He went slack and insensate, every part of his body throbbing, but Gaku and Hiroki didn't stop fucking him, still rolling their hips deep inside. Menjo would never be able to survive with the memory of this happening without wanting it again. He squeezed down around their cocks.

Menjo moaned and leaned to kiss them again, and this time when Menjo bit Gaku he came, and Menjo could feel it, the heat of it shooting deep into his body and the thick white ropes splattering against his internal walls, and his only coherent remark was a series of whimpers and moans. 

After several thrusting, Hiroki finally came. And Menjo could feel his stomach being full that was almost made him thought that he was going to be pregnant for sure. He wasn't though, but he was really feeling it. 

Hiroki saw their come started to gushing out of Menjo's hole when Gaku and Hiroki carefully pulled their cock out of him. And he wanted to push it back in again because he wanted Menjo to feel him inside for a bit longer. He brought his fingers to that ass and pushing in the leaking come back inside. 

Menjo's head lolled back, his vision darkening. Before he passed out the scene of earlier flashed on his mind  
And just like Gaku said. He would remember the pain and pleasure from being entered with two huge cocks inside of him. Ramming so hard that he was losing his mind and went blank from the intense thrusting, and filling him with white hot seeds.

Yeah, he would certainly remember how they loved his body until he was nothing but a shivering mess.  


_________________________________________

  
OMAKE

Gaku turned his head towards the person that stirred in his sleep. He was preparing his outfit that he had brought the day before when Menjo woke from his sleep. He should be feeling drowsy. And it made Gaku walked to the bed and sat beside Menjo. Looking at the half empty water container, he poured a glass of water for the black cat if he wanted to drink.

Feeling someone sat beside him making the still half-asleep men turned his head to his right. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that person. "Gaku?"

"Ah, Ken-chan, you're awake. Nakada-san? He's in the kitchen. Making breakfast." He peered through the door that left open and found Hiroki walked towards the room. "Oh, he's done."

He brought a tray with one plate and a cup of hot tea. And then placed it on the nightstand. "Men, here, I brought your breakfast. Gaku, mine and yours still on the dinner table."

Gaku gave him a bright smile. "Sure. Thank you, Nakada-san." Hiroki still couldn't believe that this guy was the one who said dirty talk and suggesting him to a 'play'. He really looked like he had two personalities.

"-me" Hiroki heard Menjo mumbled something. But he couldn't catch it.

"Hai?" Gaku turning his head towards Menjo. While Hiroki tilted his head and sat on the left side of the bed to hear what Menjo was saying.

"Bath me. Whoever is fine. Tired." Menjo explained each word in such a wit tone. He didn't feel embarrassed when saying it. Merely too tired and still sleepy.

Gaku and Hiroki blinking their eyes in such cutesy and then looking at each other.

Hiroki was the first one to answer Menjo. "You must've feeling sore after last night. It's okay. I'll bath you-"

"Wait, Nakada-san..." Gaku stopped him from trying to picked up Menjo from the bed. Hiroki looked at him, confused. "Don't you think that he's inviting us because he haven't had enough?"

Honestly this kid. It was still early in the morning and he had already turned dark. But Hiroki couldn't help to grin at that. 

"I don't mind if that's the case."

"Agreed."

Menjo flustered at how perverts they could be. His face turned red, remembered the intense sex they had last night.

"GAKU!! HIROKI!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed the sandwich??
> 
> If so, then please comment and kudos me. And if you're not, please write your own thoughts. Lovely to meet you all here <3
> 
> Also, I've been wanting to write this since Matsuda Gaku joined the stage. HE'S A SEX GOD DISGUISED AS HUMAN. WHILE NAKADA HIROKI IS THE PERFECT DESCRIPTION OF DARLING. 
> 
> Change my mind!


End file.
